Hasta que seas mia
by bellaHerms22
Summary: Cuatro vidas y cuatro oportunidades de enmendar los errores del pasado. ¿Se permitirán ser felices? Nueva historia y nuevas parejas. Mucho romance, prometido.
1. Prologo

Lo prometido es deuda.

Hola de nuevo! Acá estoy trayendoles la historia que les prometí hace unas semanas. Les dije que mi mente es demasiado inquieta y a veces no para.

Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Valeria, pero por favor, diganme Val. Ya tngo un tiempo de subir mis historia aki, y muchos de ustedes me siguen hace bastante y les estoy muy agradecida por ello.

Quería pedirles que lean y le den una oportunidad a la historia. Prometo mucha miel, mucho amor y muchas escenas altamente romanticas. ¿Drama? Oigan, ¿Se olvidaron de con kien hablan? Aun no sé si habrá lemmon xq nunca lo escribí, kizás lime, pero no prometo nada. Como ya dije muchas veces, la historia tiene vida propia y casi nunca sé en como va a terminar, asi q, el tiempo lo dirá.

En cuanto a las parejas... Descubranló por ustedes mismos y q su instinto no les fallé. Espero moverles un poco la estantería si se puede.

Nada mas, disfruten mucho la lectura.

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>

Todos pasamos nuestra vida buscando algo. Algunos buscan dinero, otros, gloria. Pero lo que todos, sin ninguna excepción, siempre buscamos, es el amor.

El amor de un padre, de un hermano, de un hijo. El amor de un amigo. El amor de aquella persona que nos complementa. Buscamos aun sin ser conscientes de que lo estamos haciendo, y solo cuando alcanzamos nuestra meta nos detenemos a pensar en el camino recorrido y lo mucho que anduvimos hasta hallarlo.

Pero, cuando perdemos, es difícil seguir. ¿Cómo lograr recuperar aquello que alguna vez nos perteneció? ¿Como recuperar lo que tuvimos y anhelamos y que por obra del destino se nos fue?

Esa es la búsqueda que mas importa.

La mañana se presentaba nublada, y un viento frío demasiado inusual la acompañaba. El reloj despertador sonó a las 7am, como todos los días, aunque este no era un día como cualquier otro.

Ronald Weasley despertó al instante, como si estuviera esperando la más mínima señal para reaccionar.

"_22 de septiembre, una vez más."_ Repetía en su fuero interno. Y aquella frase lo apeno, como cada 22 de septiembre de su vida.

Recordaba un día similar hace ya siete años.

"_Siete años es demasiado tiempo…" _

Y lo era. Cada año se repetía que ese sería el último en que esa fecha lo atormentara, y sin embargo, acá estaba otra vez.

- Quizás debería probar algo diferente esta vez. Quizás no debería esperar nada.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, tener esperanzas cada año solo lo llevaba a frustrarse cada vez mas, y no era eso lo que se había prometido a si mismo. Pero sobretodo, no era eso lo que le había prometido a ella. Aunque no importara que ella desconociera la existencia de tal promesa, y solo lo sabría, si su búsqueda llegaba a buen puerto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama e inspiró profundo.

En sus veintiséis años de vida, Ronald Weasley, sentía que había perdido muy pocas cosas en su vida, y la mayoría de ellas, eran prescindibles. Como la bicicleta que su padre le había regalado una navidad, después de meses de rogarle y que él creyó que nunca conseguiría. Hacía ya bastantes años que él mismo se la había regalado a un niño que en esos momentos la necesitaba más que él. Debían tener edades similares, pero nunca más lo volvió a ver.

O su larga cabellera pelirroja, que antaño le llegaba unos centímetros debajo de los hombros y que ahora, había civilizado solo un poco.

Pero como siempre pasa, a él le toco perder, pero al ser una de las pocas veces que le tocaba, había perdido una de las cosas más importantes que había conseguido, al amor de su vida.

Se puso de pie negándose a dejar que los recuerdos de ella lo atormentaran. Pero era difícil.

Un nudo se formó en su pecho y el atisbo de una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Él nunca lloraba, jamás, pero por ella, lloraría mares enteros si con eso fuera a recuperarla.

Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y descorrió levemente la cortina. Londres. Era la primera vez que estaba en aquella ciudad y esperaba no irse por mucho tiempo. Una postal hermosa se presentaba ante sus ojos, y él solo tenía lugar para recorrer las imágenes que desfilaban por su memoria. Imágenes de aquellos ojos trasparentes que lo cautivaron al instante y de los que se enamoró sin remedio.

Ni siquiera tenía una foto suya pero no le importaba. Recordaba a la perfección cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, de su cuerpo. Podía rememorar los matices perfectos de su voz. El olor que la caracterizaba, una mezcla perfecta entre rosas y miel. Podía sentir aún la electricidad recorriendo cada parte de su ser, la primera vez que la besó, y que desde el día que la perdió, fue incapaz de volver a experimentar.

Podía recordar todos los detalles, y cada vez que lo hacía, no podía dejar de repetirse lo enamorado que estaba, aún después de siete años sin verla, sin tener la más mínima señal de ella. Aun después de ser consciente de que el día que ella desapareció, lo hizo para nunca más volver.

El sabor salado de las lágrimas invadió su lengua recordándole que seguía doliendo tanto como siempre. Un dolor profundo en el pecho, que solo desaparecería el día en el que ella se metiera de nuevo en su vida.

- Solo espero que ese día ocurra pronto… - susurró, dejando caer su frente sobre el cristal frío.

Si, era extremadamente temprano. Más aún considerando el hecho de que era domingo. Hacía demasiado frío y la amenaza de lluvia era latente. Pero así era ella, Hermione Granger. Sabía que ese día en particular y más que ningún otro, debía estar allí, en el cementerio. Aún después de siete años esa herida no se cerraba, y tal vez nunca lo hiciera.

Caminó despacio y sin mirar adonde iba. No lo necesitaba. Sus pies conocían el recorrido de memoria y no necesitaban ser guiados. Se detuvo solo cuando supo que había encontrado la tumba que buscaba y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Al contrario de Ronald, Hermione si lloraba. No es que lo hiciera siempre, pero si cada vez que lo necesito. Nunca tuvo miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos y en ocasiones como esta, lloró. Los 22 de septiembre constituían la regla. No derramar lágrimas en esa fecha significaría que una parte de ella, tal vez la mas importante, había dejado de funcionar y juraba por su vida que eso nunca pasaría.

- Me haces tanta falta… - Susurró mientras con una mano delineaba las letras escritas en el mármol blanco, y con la otra sujetaba fuertemente el pequeño relicario de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Dejó descansar su frente contra la lápida y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_Debes ser fuerte… Debes seguir"._

Siempre tenía la vana esperanza de que cada año doliera un poco menos, que de alguna forma, el paso del tiempo la ayudaría a sanar, que le ayudaría a seguir adelante. ¿Pero como hacerlo cuando lo que mas anhelabas en tu vida te lo arrebatan incluso antes de darte cuenta? No, nunca se repondría.

Unas gotas pequeñas fueron a caer en su rostro. El cielo también lloraba. Luego las gotas empezaron a caer más rápido y más fuerte. Impactaban contra su cuerpo de manera implacable, y antes de lo que tardó en procesar la idea de que estaba lloviendo, ella ya estaba completamente empapada.

- No me importa que llueva… me quedaré aquí contigo… no te voy a abandonar…

Y así fue, sin importar que la lluvia castigara a su cuerpo con fuerza y el viento y el frío le calaran los huesos. Ella debía permanecer ahí. Hoy, después de siete años, igual que desde entonces. Una vez más.

"_¿Cómo se hace para seguir? ¿Cómo?"_

Definitivamente, desde aquel lugar podía disfrutar de las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Los escasos rayos del sol se reflejaban tenuemente en las aguas del Támesis. El silencio que gobernaba el ambiente invitaba a relajarse, y la combinación de colores del cielo remataba la escena de una forma maravillosa y le brindaban a su corazón una paz única.

Tomó su cámara y lo fotografió. Las fotografías tienen la capacidad de capturar momentos únicos e irrepetibles, y este constituía uno de ellos.

Pansy Parkinson bajó el artefacto para seguir disfrutando de aquella extraña calma que la rodeaba y que hoy más que nunca ansiaba. Si, le encantaba ser capaz de capturar aquellos momentos inalcanzables y de esa forma, poder disfrutarlos cuando mas los necesitaba. La fotografía, más que un hobby, constituía una parte determinante de su vida. Era su nexo con su madre… lo único que recordaba haber compartido con ella y lo único que le quedaba. Era su forma de expresarse y su forma de recordar. Aunque algunas veces, se odiaba cuando lo hacía. Se mostraba débil y no se permitía verse así.

Generalmente revisaba su trabajo y veía fotos viejas. Fotos de cuando su madre aún vivía. Fotos con su padre, de la época en la que eran felices. Fotos de sus amigos, cuando aún se consideraba capaz de tener amigos.

Pero había fotos que estaban prohibidas. Fotos que traen consigo un trasfondo muy lejano, demasiado feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Fotos de hace tantos años y que aunque pase el tiempo, no dejan de doler.

Vuelve a ellas cada vez que la determinación se le quiebra y se permite ser débil por unas horas. Horas en las que llora por la amistad que ya no es. Horas en las que llora por el amor que nunca debió haber sido. El amor que no deja de ser…

Si tan solo las fotos le permitieran volver siete años atrás, tal vez ahora, no sentiría un hueco vacío en medio de su pecho. Tal vez nunca se hubiera permitido enamorarse como nunca más, lo volvería a hacer. Porque no se lo permitía, y porque era consciente que así solo se ama una vez en la vida.

Se tumbó en el piso de la terraza en donde estaba. Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche ahí, acurrucada entre mantas, buscando en vano la forma de dejar de pensar.

Pensar te lleva a recordar, y recordar, indefectiblemente, duele. Porque siempre habrá cosas de las que nos arrepentimos y que duelen, demasiado.

- Solo permíteme olvidar… ya no quiero sufrir… mas.

Las lágrimas caían rudas por sus mejillas. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, sobretodo después de jurarse a si misma que ya nadie jugaría con ella. Por eso buscaba estos lugares, lugares que fueran solo de ella y en los que no tuviera que fingir ser algo que no era. En donde llorar estaba permitido.

- Duele demasiado.

La lluvia se abrió paso entre las nubes y cayó estrepitosa sobre ella. Se irguió solo para guardar la cámara dentro de una bolsa plástica y meterla en su bolso. Los años en los que se refugió en la fotografía le habían enseñado a ser precavida. Luego, se permitió caer otra vez.

Cuando estas abajo, ya no tienes nada más que perder.

Las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban furiosas contra el parabrisas de su auto, producto más de la velocidad a la que conducía, que a la intensidad de la tormenta.

Se odiaba a si mismo. Odiaba darse cuenta que seguía siendo un inmaduro incapaz de enfrentar sus problemas como debía. Seguía resultando muchísimo mas fácil salir de fiesta toda la noche, beber cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol y terminar acostándose con cualquiera solo para mantener su mente ocupada. Enfrentarse a sus problemas significaba que los tenía, y esa era la parte verdaderamente difícil.

Ya no tenía edad para seguir actuando así. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir haciéndolo tampoco, que para el caso, es lo más importante. Porque más allá de la cantidad de fiestas a las que asistía, o la cantidad de mujeres que fuera capaz de conquistar, eso no lo llenaba. El agujero en su pecho, en lugar de desaparecer, se intensificaba.

Después de mucho tiempo, estaba logrando ser consciente de que necesitaba más. De que el espacio en su corazón tenía un solo nombre capaz de llenarlo, solo le restaba saber cual.

Draco Malfoy rió cínico. Él, uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo Londres, ya sea por su dinero o por su atractivo físico, lloraba por no encontrar el amor de una mujer.

- Estás jodido Malfoy –Se dijo a si mismo-, tu madre te advirtió que algún día esto pasaría.

Un pinchazo. Su madre. Como desearía poder decirle que ella tenía razón después de todo. Como desearía poder verla una vez más.

Giró el espejo retrovisor para poder contemplarse a él mismo. No lloraba pero el rojo que adquirieron sus ojos no era por el alcohol. Se sintió aún peor.

Pero lo peor del asunto es que él creía saber cual era la mujer destinada a él. Había bastado con escucharla una sola vez para saber que era la mujer de su vida y eso le seguía resultando tan extraño como aquella vez. Pero el sentir su voz le produjo una sensación indescriptible y por un momento, el agujero de su corazón, desapareció.

Y tan rápido como llegó, desapareció.

Nunca supo de quien se trataba ni tampoco se esforzó por saberlo. Por miedo quizás. Lo que sintió fue demasiado poderoso y no se sintió lo demasiado fuerte como para averiguar si aquello era lo que necesitaba. Así que simplemente lo dejó.

La lluvia lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Debía poner atención al tránsito, escaso eso si, de Londres, a menos que quisiera terminar recordando en la cama de un hospital.

- Ya debemos dejar esta vida… ya no es divertido…

"_Debo encontrarla"._

Cuatro vidas incompletas. Cuatro vidas marcadas por el destino, que moverá sus hilos y los llevará a encontrarse y tratar de sanarse mutuamente. Aunque a veces esto lleve tiempo y les produzca contradicciones. Aunque las vueltas del destino, les juegue malas pasadas.

* * *

><p>Ok, si llegaron hasta acá al menos haganme saber si les gustó o no. Lo odiaron?<p>

Espero que no. Esta es mi apuesta fuerte del año y me hace mucha ilusión, asi que espero que les guste de corazón.

Los espero en los comentarios.

Ahh, x cierto, ya tengo en mente el Harmony que muchos pidieron asi q en poco tiempo estará en las vidrieras, no desesperen!

Gracias!

Val


	2. Volverte a ver

**Hola a todos. Finalmente pude hacerme tiempo para actualizar. Aca les dejo el siguiente cap de la historia que espero q los enganche y los entusiasme tanto como a mi. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Volverte a ver<span>**

Ronald Weasley, se paseaba de manera nerviosa por el hall del aeropuerto, dirigiéndole miradas frenéticas a su reloj cada dos segundos, tratando de forma inútil que este corriera más rápido. Los suspiros de cansancio que prodigaba colapsarían a cualquiera por eso agradecía encontrarse solo en esos momentos. La paciencia no era una de sus grandes virtudes.

Ron, como todos lo llamaban alcanzaba ya, la suma de 26 años. Era alto y con un torso musculoso debido a su afán por practicar deportes. Sus ojos de un azul profundo resaltaban en su rostro minado de pecas, y su gran distintivo era su cabello del color del fuego. Constituía uno de los especimenes mas codiciados entre las jóvenes de su ciudad natal. Pero mas allá de su belleza externa, Ron era una persona hermosa internamente. Fiel, leal, justo.

De eso daba fe su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en pleno vuelo hacía la ciudad, el cual contaba con retrasos.

Ron y Hermione eran dos polos opuestos, y probablemente, lo seguirían siendo por el resto de sus vidas. Pero en su polaridad residía el secreto de su amistad. Vivían peleando y discutiendo, pero tenían los mismos valores e ideales. Congeniaban perfectamente bien. Eran dos mitades de un mismo ser.

Se encontraban a fines de septiembre, y se estaban por embarcar en una de las mayores aventuras de sus vidas, juntos. A pesar de su corta edad, Ronald había sido elegido por el mundialmente conocido Grupo Parkinson nada menos que como el sucesor de Josh Parkinson, fundador y presidente de la compañía. De más estaba decir, que esta constituía la oportunidad de su vida.

GP constituyen palabras mayores en todo lo relacionado a publicidad en Inglaterra, y es uno de las compañías con mayores ganancias del país, y cuya sede principal está radicada en Londres. Ron fue elegido por el mismo Josh, entre miles de postulantes para el cargo debido a sus excelentes rendimientos académicos y sus logros profesionales, y a las recomendaciones de sus profesores y colegas. Se había graduado hacía solo cuatro años pero sus trabajos en agencias independientes le abrieron el camino, preparándolo para el momento de dar el gran salto. Ese que finalmente había llegado.

Su nuevo cargo, que él había aceptado casi de inmediato, lo obligaba a trasladarse a Londres por primera vez en su vida dejando atrás todo lo conocido, menos una cosa: Hermione.

Ella era la única persona a la que no podía renunciar, sobretodo debido a la cantidad de cosas que vivieron juntos y los marcaron para siempre.

Además, ella era su mano derecha, su guía. Y no por el hecho de ser su mejor amiga, sino que además, era una excelente abogada, graduada con honores, quien él sabía, nunca lo defraudaría.

Y ahí se encontraba, esperando a Hermione para empezar a transitar los primeros pasos de su nueva vida profesional juntos.

* * *

><p>El cielo de Londres a través de la ventanilla se veía grisáceo. Era consciente de que el vuelo se había retrasado lo suficiente como para que Ron estuviera impaciente, pero se permitió ser egoísta y olvidar ese detalle. Necesitaba pensar.<p>

Se encontraba volviendo a su ciudad natal después de casi siete años y, no podía evitar que los recuerdos se agolparan en su mente. Le había costado demasiadas noches de sueño el aceptar volver. Ron había insistido con que sería bueno para ella. Cerrar etapas, él lo llamaba. Claro que Ron desconocía que había más de lo que él sabía tras esta elección. Finalmente accedió, porque más allá de lo bueno o lo malo que pudiera suceder, era el momento de enfrentarse con su pasado.

- Señorita, debe acomodar su asiento. El avión está por aterrizar. – Le informó una de las azafatas, visiblemente molesta porque eso mismo debió haber informado a los pasajeros minutos antes, pero Hermione no la había escuchado perdida en sus cavilaciones.

- Lo lamento. Gracias. – Se disculpó sinceramente apenada, aunque a su interlocutora no le importó demasiado lo que ella decía.

Miró por la ventanilla una vez más. Ahora podía reconocer los edificios, la ciudad. Se sintió abrumada, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

- Bienvenida a casa, Hermione. – Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Josh Parkinson se caracterizaba por ser una persona bastante activa en cuanto a trabajo se refería. Tenía la manía, o la capacidad, de estar enterado de todo lo que sucedía o dejaba de suceder en su empresa y tomaba todas y cada una de las decisiones que en ella sucedían. No dejaba nada al azar, ni permitía que nada se escapase de sus manos. Tal vez, por esa misma razón se viera obligado a dimitir de su cargo. Las altas tensiones ocasionadas por el trabajo y su alta tensión arterial obligaron a su familia a ponerle un ultimátum. Debía dejar su lugar a alguien más y tomarse unas merecidas y prolongadas vacaciones.<p>

- Por eso mismo, es necesario que todo salga excelente esta noche. No debemos dejar ningún cabo suelto. Tiene que estar todo perfectamente controlado. Necesitaré que me ayudes con esto Bella. – Explicaba Josh a su singular mujer.

- Quédate tranquilo, querido. Todo saldrá perfecto, no tendrás motivos para quejarte.

Bellatrix Black. La segunda esposa de Josh Parkinson. Una mujer difícil. Proveniente de una distinguida familia de clase alta y con claros prejuicios clasistas. Nunca fue muy adepta a relacionarse con las personas, salvo aquellas que pudieran brindarle mayor prestigio que el que su propio nombre poseía. Estuvo casada con anterioridad, enviudando años más tarde, sin haber llegado nunca a tener hijos.

Se casó con Josh seis meses después de que este enviudara, dando paso a uno de los mayores escándalos producidos en Inglaterra, al considerársela a ella una verdadera caza fortunas.

Un año después de su casamiento, obtuvo la tutela de su sobrino Draco, al este quedar huérfano tras la muerte de sus padres. Con él, trató de llenar el hueco que le producía el no poder tener hijos. Al menos, eso decía a todo el mundo ya que era bien sabido que nunca anhelo tener descendencia.

- Tengo confianza en ti, querida. Sé que no me fallarás. – Dedicó una sonrisa complaciente a su mujer, para luego seguir dando instrucciones. – Pansy, como ya te he dicho y repetido, cuento con tu presencia esta noche. Eso es lo único que debes hacer, y que espero, por el bien de esta familia y de nuestra empresa, cumplas.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada implacable. No toleraría desaires esta vez, esta noche era un paso decisivo y él no le perdonaría sus desplantes.

- No te preocupes, papá. Ahí estaré. – Concedió irritada.

Pansy Parkinson era la única hija de Josh Parkinson, producto de su matrimonio con Lauren, su primera esposa. Por lo tanto, era su heredera mayoritaria y quizás, después de su padre, la persona con mayor poder de ese lugar. Figura usurpada por su madrastra, a quien ella odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sentimiento mutuo entre ambas.

Desde el principio, incluso antes de que su madre muriera, Pansy sabía cuales eran las intenciones de aquella mujer, y por más que intentó que su padre lo viera, no lo logró. Desde entonces su relación con él se había ido desgastando con el paso del tiempo, hasta llegar a sentir cierto rencor hacía él. Aunque, más que rencor, era dolor. Dolor por haberla elegido a Bellatrix por sobre ella.

- Lo mismo va para ti, Draco. Es muy importante para mí que conozcas a mi sucesor y a su abogada. Tú serás mi vínculo con ellos.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, Josh. Me ocuparé de mantenerte al día con todo lo que suceda en tus negocios a partir de ahora. – Recitó Draco, como si de un guión se tratase. Él conocía bien el papel que desempeñaba en aquella familia, y mucho mejor, el que desempeñaba en los negocios. En si, no era nadie en esa familia, era un anexo. Y gracias al lazo que tenía con su tía, y a las necesidades de esta por mantener las apariencias, se había ganado la posibilidad de trabajar ahí. Y por eso siempre se esforzaba al máximo para dar lo mejor de sí, y demostrarle a todos que tenía ganado su puesto por lo que era, y no por quien era.

- No son solo mis negocios. Es nuestro, familia. – Pansy y Draco se miraron sin decir palabras. – Todo lo que se hace aquí, es para nosotros, no lo olviden.

- ¿No vas a decirnos quien es tu reemplazante? – Preguntó Pansy, sin poder contener más las ganas de saber. Su padre había convertido el asunto en un secreto de estado y no había dado pistas a nadie, aunque ella sospechaba que Bella ya sabía de quien se trataba, y lo acababa de confirmar al ver la sonrisa que esta le dedicaba.

- Esta noche lo sabrán. - Y sin decir más, se dio por finalizada la reunión.

Draco y Pansy salieron juntos y se dirigieron al despacho del muchacho.

- Te lo digo, todo este secreto del tan famoso sucesor me tiene harta. No entiendo porque tanto misterio si terminaremos conociéndolo después de todo. – Protestaba la chica, sentándose en el sillón de Draco con gesto cansino.

- Ni modo, tu padre lo quiere así. Y si él lo quiere…

- No importa. Estamos aquí rompiéndonos la cabeza tratando de adivinar quien es, y cuando finalmente lo conozcamos, nos daremos cuenta de que es alguno de sus amigos. Un viejo decrépito, abogado de seguro y con ansías de poder. – Sentenció.

- ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó Draco incrédulo, tomando asiento en el sillón de las visitas, mientras tomaba unos papeles que debía revisar.

- Al menos eso sería lo más lógico. Papá es una persona demasiado interesada en el dinero y no dejará su capital en manos de cualquiera. Sabes muy bien que si está haciendo esto es porque se ve obligado, no por gusto.

- Si, lo sé.

Draco pasaba las hojas en sus manos, mientras hacía anotaciones en los márgenes y chequeaba datos en su libreta. Pansy lo escrutaba con la mirada.

- ¿Te hubiera gustado que él te lo pidiera a ti? – Le preguntó de improviso a su "primo".

Draco se hizo el desentendido, aunque ella pudo notar que su pregunta lo perturbó.

- ¿Tu crees que tu padre dejaría todo lo que tiene en manos de una persona de veinticinco años? – Rió Draco sarcástico – Creo que no lo conoces ni un poco.

- No fue eso lo que te pregunté. – Le hizo notar ella, suavizando el tono de voz para que entendiera que no lo estaba juzgando.

Pese a todas las diferencias que reinaban en su familia, ellos dos tenían una excelente relación. Pansy había aceptado a Draco en su vida desde el momento en el que lo conoció y él constituía la única razón por la que aceptaba a Bellatrix en su casa. Se consideraban hermanos ante todo y eran su pilar con el que contar.

Draco bufó, odiando por un momento que Pansy lo conociera tan bien.

- Sé lo que me preguntaste. ¿Podrías obviar mi respuesta? – Pidió.

- No. Me interesa saber que es lo que sientes. – Objetó Pansy.

- ¿Pansy Parkinson hablando de sentimientos? Eso es algo completamente nuevo. – Se burló Draco, viendo la oportunidad de escapar de aquel interrogatorio.

- Cállate. Odio cuando dices eso. – Se quejó la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Verdaderamente le dolía que la considerasen una persona fría, sobretodo cuando aquello no era más que una fachada para mantenerse a salvo.

- Perdóname, sabes que no pienso eso de ti. – Se disculpó Draco, sabedor de que había tocado un punto sensible en la chica – Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y creo que a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo perfectamente, Pansy.

- No lo sé… - Susurró ella sin lograr convencerse de nada. – Aún así, no has respondido. – Volvió a clavar sus orbes celestes en las grises de él.

- Creo que, esperaba que él te lo pidiera a ti. – Respondió tomando por sorpresa a su amiga.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que lo que menos me interesa en el mundo es el maldito Grupo Parkinson. – Se rió ella incrédula ante las palabras pronunciadas.

- Me parece, que tu mente pequeña no te deja ver las cosas como efectivamente son. Anhelas ese puesto mucho mas de lo que tu misma estás dispuesta a aceptar. Pero ese es otro tema. La cuestión acá es que, serías perfecta para él. Tienes todas las cualidades y eres extremadamente capaz de hacerte cargo de todo. Solo falta que tú misma te lo creas. – Explicó Draco, sin dejarla objetar – Y no, no me interesa manejar la empresa. No es lo mío, y no estoy para nada capacitado para hacerlo. Todo tuyo, Pans.

- Y yo creo, - Se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar al lado del muchacho - que tu cerebro de cacahuate, no te permite entender que lo mío es la fotografía. No todo este estúpido conglomerado de cosas. Ya deja de soñar despierto, primito.

Con esto último, depositó un beso en su cabeza y salió de aquel lugar, con muchas más dudas que certezas.

* * *

><p>Hermione divisó a Ron apenas traspasar las puertas de la terminal. Su cabello rojo era inconfundible y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro solo con verla también.<p>

- ¡Bienvenida! – Exclamó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, elevándola unos centímetros del nivel del piso.

- Gracias. Parece que hace semanas que no me ves. – Le dijo, su humor mejoraba un poco solo con verlo.

- A mi me lo parecieron. – Contestó él, muy seguro de lo que decía.

- Exagerado. Solo han pasado dos días. – Le recordó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, lo sé. Pero también sé que no han sido dos días como cualquiera. – Su rostro de puso serio y la miró a los ojos - ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacía un punto perdido en el espacio.

- Ya sabes, el paso de los años no hace que las cosas mejoren o duelan menos. Siempre van a estar ahí.- Lo miró y acarició su rostro con ternura – Tranquilo, esto es algo con lo que debo aprender a vivir, no debes preocuparte por mi.

- Me preocupo por ti porque te amo, y quiero lo mejor que la vida te pueda dar. No descansaré hasta que vuelvas a sonreír. – Le aseguró.

- Estoy sonriendo. – Le hizo notar ella, dedicándole la más tierna sonrisa que podía esbozar. Le agradecía a la vida por tener a Ron a su lado.

- No descansaré hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a sonreír. Te lo prometo. – Y con eso, la acercó nuevamente a él para abrazarla mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

- Gracias, Ron.

* * *

><p>Durante el trayecto al hotel, Ron la puso al día sobre los próximos acontecimientos que tendrían que afrontar, empezando por la cena de presentación a la que asistirían esa misma noche y en la que conocerían a las personas con las que trabajarían a partir de ahora. Ron estaba extasiado y muy nervioso. Se sentía preparado para asumir las responsabilidades de su nuevo cargo, pero había algo más, algo que no descifraba que era que lo tenía inquieto.<p>

Ya entrada la tarde, se encontraban en las puertas del hotel esperando el auto que los llevaría al lugar en donde se haría la presentación.

- Ya Ron, quédate quieto. – Bufó Hermione por enésima vez ya que este no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro debido a los nervios.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba demasiado callada, como si algo la perturbase.

- ¿Sucede algo, Herm? – Preguntó Ron, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos hacía otra cosa.

- No. Solo los nervios, ya sabes. – Se justificó.

- Tranquila. Ellos te van a adorar, eres magnífica en tu trabajo. En cuanto a mi, bueno, tendré que esforzarme. – Resopló.

- Vas a ver que lo harás de maravilla. Eres completamente capaz, Ron. Ya deja de dudar de ti mismo. – Lo reprendió su amiga, con un gesto de confianza reflejado en rostro.

- Señor Weasley, – dijo uno de los ballets acercándose a él – su auto ya está aquí.

- Muchas gracias. – Se giró hacia su amiga a la que le hizo un ademán para que pasase ella primero. – Llegó hora, Herm. Finalmente todo va a comenzar.

* * *

><p>Pansy se encontraba en el salón en el que estaban todos citados, ocupando uno de los balcones con vistas al río. Le hubiera encantado contar con su cámara en esos momentos porque la postal ante sus ojos era sencillamente soberbia. La tarde iba mermando dejando paso a la oscuridad de la noche.<p>

- Luces encantadora. – Una voz muy conocida para ella la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Hola, Theo. – Saludó, un tanto incómoda. Theodore Nott era una de las pocas personas que podía considerar amigo. Y aún, teniendo la suficiente confianza con él, seguía sintiéndose incómoda cuando este le decía cosas bonitas. Bien sabido era por todos que Theo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, así como que ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Y no es que no lo haya intentado, pero finalmente comprendió que le causaría mas dolor fingiendo que diciéndole la verdad.

Por su parte, Theo no se daba por vencido. Consideraba que perdedor era aquel que no luchaba por lo que quería, y él quería a Pansy mucho más de lo que algunos pudieran llegar a imaginar.

- ¿Qué tal, Pansy? No te agrada la fiesta. – Sentenció. Conocía muy bien a su amiga.

- En lo más mínimo. Mira el hermoso atardecer que me estoy perdiendo por estar aquí. – Bufó.

- Ya, cariño, habrá mas atardeceres. Pero fiestas como esta, lo dudo. Tu padre se trae algo grande entre manos esta vez. – Comentó.

- ¿Tu crees? – Dudó Pansy, más que nunca, convencida de que todo aquello era más de lo mismo.

- Lo creo, si. – Theo miró a sus alrededores. - ¿Dónde está Draco? Ya debería haber llegado.

- Creo que papá lo está haciendo trabajar horas extras. Está empeñado en que conozca a todos y cada uno de sus accionistas, socios y cuanta persona conozca. Si es inteligente, en un rato estará con nosotros.

- Demasiado inteligente. – Dijo Nott sorprendido ante la llegada del rubio.

- ¿Cómo lograste escapar tan rápido? – Indagó Pansy también sorprendida.

- ¿Escapar? No tengo tanta suerte, solo he venido a por ti. Josh quiere que estemos con él cuando el nuevo haga su entrada. Vamos.

Y sin darle tiempo a Pansy de que se oponga, la tomo con delicadeza del brazo y la arrastró con él.

- Que bueno que ya estamos todos. – Dijo Josh al verlos llegar, sin mirarlos realmente mientras sujetaba el brazo de su esposa y subía con ella a la tarima armada en la parte central del salón. Draco le dio la mano a Pansy y siguió a sus tíos, parándose unos pasos detrás de ellos.

- Recuérdame matarte en cuanto bajemos de aquí. – Le dijo Pansy a Draco entre dientes fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué esperar? Puedes hacerlo ahora mismo. – Se rió Draco de ella, disfrutando un poco de la situación.

Entonces Josh comenzó con el discurso que tanto había preparado.

- Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos y agradecerles por estar aquí presentes esta noche. Tanto mi familia – Señalo a las tres personas a su lado con un movimiento de su mano -, como yo mismo estamos muy complacidos con su presencia. – Hizo una pausa debido a los aplausos generados – Como bien saben, y después de reflexionarlo bien, he tomado la decisión de dejar mi cargo en el Grupo Parkinson a finales de este año por razones de salud. No ha sido fácil aceptarlo, pero es lo que debo hacer por mi, pero sobretodo por la tranquilidad de mi familia.

Bellatrix le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido convirtiendo la escena en algo más melodramático de lo que realmente era. Pansy giró su rostro asqueada al verlo. Draco la reprendió con la mirada pero ella no le hizo caso.

- Por lo tanto, me he avocado a la tarea de encontrar a mi reemplazante. No ha sido fácil, como sabrán, pero creo que finalmente di con la persona indicada. Sé que muchos de ustedes quizás cuestionarán la decisión que tomé, pero el tiempo y el trabajo demostrarán que no me equivoco.

Ante esto la multitud empezó a murmurar, tratando de descifrar el acertijo.

* * *

><p>- Ya lo están por anunciar. – Le avisó a Ron una de las camareras especialmente contratada para la ocasión, y a la que seguramente no volvería a ver.<p>

- Gracias. – Respondió Ron, mas nervioso que nunca y posicionándose tras las puertas dobles que daban entrada al salón.

- Acuérdate de respirar. – Le apuntó Hermione riendo.

- Muy graciosa. – Se quejó su amigo, mientras se paraba recto.

- Lo harás bien. Tengo fe en ti, no lo olvides. ¿No dejaras que mi fe se esfume, verdad? – Se burló la chica consiguiendo que Ron se relajara.

- No, no lo haré. Despreocúpate. Solo asegúrate de seguirme. – Le pidió casi rogándole.

- Estaré a tu lado en cada paso. – Le aseveró, tomando su mano para darle fuerzas. – Juntos hasta el final.

* * *

><p>- Ya. No los haré esperar más. - Anunció Josh - Denle la bienvenida a la persona que a partir de ahora, guiará los rumbos que tome nuestra compañía. La que con su entrega y trabajo nos llevara a lo más alto. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro nuevo CEO: Ronald Weasley.<p>

Las personas congregadas en el salón aplaudieron por impulso, pero sin dejar de preguntarse quien era Ronald Weasley, y como es que nunca habían escuchado hablar de él, en el caso de los que no lo conocían, o como es que había conseguido el puesto, en el caso de los que si sabían de él.

Ron avanzó a paso seguro apenas las puertas se abrieron y se dirigió hacia la tarima tal y como había ensayado. Saludaba a la gente al pasar por entre ellas y a medida que daba un nuevo paso, se convencía más a sí mismo que aquel era su lugar. No entendía porque había estado tan nervioso las horas anteriores.

Pansy, por su parte, no prestó demasiada atención al nombre del elegido sino hasta que sintió el murmullo ocasionado a medida que este se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Giró su rostro intrigada buscándolo con la mirada, pero no lograba dar con él.

- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? – Preguntó a Draco, con una cierta incertidumbre comenzando a crecer en su interior.

- Weasley. Ronald Weasley. – Le informó Draco sin mucha importancia.

- Ronald… We… - Se detuvo a mitad de la frase al recordar algo. Entonces lo vio y todas sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

Ron avanzó hasta que divisó la tarima a escasos pasos, solo entonces alzó la vista. Y entonces se paró en seco.

Unos ojos. Esos, ojos. Los reconocía. Los recordaba perfectamente. Eran los mismos ojos con los que soñaba cada noche desde hacía seis años. Eran los mismos ojos que no veía desde hacía ya seis años. Y ahí estaban, frente a él.

- Pansy… - Susurró.

La chica frente a él lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía. No podía ser él. No ahora, no así. Era Ron. Su Ron. La vida no podía jugarle estas pasadas.

Y así se quedaron azul contra azul en una lucha en la que ninguno de los dos quería verse perdedor.

* * *

><p>Como verán, este es mas bien un cap introductorio, pero ya se va poniendo interesante, al menos develé la incognita que algunos querían saber: la pareja protagonista es la de Ron y Pansy. Raro? Si, un poco, o mejor dicho, poco convencional.<p>

Como sea, la otra pareja es la de Darco y Hermione, asi q hay para todos los gustos.

lucecita11: gracias x leerme nuevamente, es una alegria enorme encontrarme con gente q me lee desde siempre. Espero q la historia t atrape, aunq como siempre, los primeros caps son los q mas m cuestan. Como ya dije, RWxPP y DMxHG. Espero leerte en la proxima, besosss

HalliwellMB: en casos como este, las palabras sobran, gracias x hacerme la segunda siempre y como ya t dije: ponete a escribir! tenemos un fic q actualizar! besos, t adoro!

Primrose Darcy: xq no m soprende? soles amar mis ideas aun sin saber a q apuntan xq, sinceramente, si logras entender algo cuando mis ideas empiezan a fluir, entonces deberian darte un premio. Yo no peleo! ya t lo dije. Tmb amo las parejas, bah, en realidad el Ronsy es lo q m atrae, el dramione podria considerarse un regalo. y si, sinceramente, estas loca! T super kiero!

Los invito a leer mis otras historias.

Besos a todos y gracias x el aguante!

Val


End file.
